Avatar: The Last Airbender
by KataangAxK
Summary: These are just what I want to happen for chapter 12 20. Kataang will happen later. This will go into kataang around chapter 3 or 4.


**Disclaimer** I do not own avatar. If I did, Kataang, Maiko, and Tokka would have already happened.

I had a fanfic similar to this that I deleted. If you read that, this is just a shortened version.

I will add more chapters

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Avatar the Last Airbender**

**Chapter 13: ****The Western Air Temple**

Aang and the others had just suffered a defeat in the hands of the fire nation. Aang was outplayed and outmatched by Azula's skill and wit. They ended up having to leave behind most of their army. All that were left was Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph, Haru, The Duke, and Teo. After their defeat, Aang decided to stay at the Western Air Temple so they could be safe.

"Aang it wasn't your fault." Katara said.

"All those people counted on me, and I let them down." Aang replied with a sad tone in his voice.

"Aang don't be too harsh on yourself." Katara said.

"I had a chance to get everyone out safely, but instead I had to try and find the Firelord. Everyone could be here with us right now. It's my entire fault."

"Aang…" Katara could feel his pain. Katara could always feel his pain.

"It would be better if you left me alone for a while." Aang said coldly.

Katara knew he wanted some time alone so she left to join the others.

_How could I have let this happen? I'm the avatar, and I failed._ Aang thought to himself.

"Where is the avatar?!?" A familiar voice shouted.

"What are you doing here Zuko?" Aang could hear Katara say.

_ZUKO! _Aang thought to himself. He jumped up and ran as fast as he could to the sound of his voice.

"What do you want, Zuko?" Aang asked defiantly.

To Aang's surprise, Zuko kneeled down in front of him and said, "I would be honored if you allowed me to travel with you, and help you defeat my father."

"I'm not going to fall for your tricks Zuko." Aang declared.

"I'm not trying to trick you, I'm serious." Zuko pleaded.

Toph stepped in and said, "He's not lying."

"Well… I guess you could come with us, but we'll have to keep an eye on you." Aang said still in shock of what has just transpired.

"What?!? Are you crazy??? Why are you letting Zuko, the fire nation prince and the person that has been trying to kill us for a long time, join us?" Sokka exclaimed.

Just as Sokka spoke, he, and everyone who was present, heard a loud crash inside the Temple.

The gang quickly ran over to the noise, hoping it wasn't the Fire Nation. When they got there, they say that a huge statue of a female airbender that had tilted over and made that sound. On the ground next to it was a girl with a glider. She was about Aang's age.

"Are you an airbender?!?" Aang exclaimed.

"Sure am." The girl replied.

"Wow, I thought I was the last airbender alive, are there more airbenders here?" Aang asked with hope in his eyes.

"I don't think so…" The girl replied, "My mother and father said they were the last airbenders. They said they were traveling the world together. When they came back to their own temples, everyone was gone. The statues were out of place, and the temple had scorch marks everywhere. They soon discovered that all the airbenders were killed. They went into hiding for a couple of years. My mother and father were teaching me airbending. About a month ago, I was exploring our city, and when I came back…," she said as she broke into tears, "when I came back, I found them dead on the ground. I never finished my training as an airbender. After that I left in search for other airbenders to teach me, so I came here."

"I'm so sorry." Aang said sadly.

"I just wanted to ask you a favor." The girl said.

"What is it?" Aang replied.

"Can you teach me airbending?"

"Sure, sounds like fun." Aang replied.

"I don't know Aang, you still have to master water bending, do you think you'll have enough time?" Katara asked, hopeful that Aang would change his mind.

"But I already mastered waterbending. I also want to see what it's like to be the teacher, not the student." Aang said with a grin on his face.

"If you say so…" Katara said sadly.

"So what's your name, I'm Aang, that's Katara, her brother Sokka, Toph, Teo, The Duke, and Haru" He said.

"Nice to meet you all, my name is Lin." She replied.

"Ok, we'll start your training tomorrow, now we need to rest. Let's set up camp guys." Aang said to everyone.

Then Aang walked up to Sokka and whispered, "Keep an eye on Zuko."

"Gladly" Sokka whispered back.

0o0o0o0o0o0oooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Ok this takes us back to when Zuko was still in the balloon.**_

"Follow that balloon; it seems to know where the avatar is going Azula commanded.

"As you wish, princess." The navigator replied.

"We're going to find the avatar, and end him."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Back to the gang**_

It was morning. Everyone had woken up except for Aang and Sokka. Aang was still dreaming about how Azula had manipulated him and his friends to waste so much of their time. He was suddenly awoken by a familiar voice

"Aang!! Aang!! Are you going to teach me airbending now?"

"Umm, okay, I guess." Aang replied.

They walk to an open space in the temple.

"Ok… What do you know about airbending right now" Aang asked

"Well I don't know anything. I've only been learning for a few days before my mother and father passed away. Before she died she gave me this glider. I'm not sure how to use it though." Lin said.

"You have to control the air currents through the glider in order to make it fly, like this." Aang grabbed his glider and took off. Lin also tried to fly, and succeeded. Together they soared through the air laughing. Aang hadn't had this much fun since the time he and Katara went penguin sliding. He cherished all his moments with Katara. They soon landed and Lin gave Aang a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you" she said and she left before Aang could say anything.

Aang was still standing there when he heard a voice he had learn to love.

"I guess you found your lover…" Katara said sadly.

All Aang could say was "Yes I have…"

Katara looked as if she was going to break in tears.

"And its y―"

"Katara, Aang! Come quick Azula found us here." Haru said as he interrupted Aang.

Katara and Aang ran to the campsite as quickly as possible. They saw Azula holding Teo has a hostage.

"Let him go!" Aang shouted.

"And why would I do that?" Azula replied.

"Guards, take our prisoner to the ship."

Aang suddenly lurched forward and started to attack Azula. He then attempted to water whip Azula, but Azula was too quick and agile. She then shot 3 blue fire balls at Aang. Aang then made a wall in front of him to block the fire. Azula then sent a firebending slice right at Aang. Aang ducked and he could feel the heat going over him. Aang then kicked a boulder to Azula. Azula shot lightning at it and it shattered. A huge chunk of the boulder hit Katara and she fell back.

"Katara!" Aang screamed.

Azula then took advantage of the unaware Aang and shot lightning at him. Zuko then jumped in front of Aang and redirected the lightning back at Azula. Azula fell back. She was badly injured.

"Everyone get back to the ship." Azula commanded as she limped towards her ship.

The end

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Next Chapter coming very soon, I have 3 more days till winter break. I'll have lots of time to write

Please Review. Yay!


End file.
